Goodbye
by Rogue21493
Summary: A little poem for Eddie Guerrero.


Goodbye  
By: Rogue21493

Summary: A little poem for Eddie Guerrero

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I've been trying to make a poem for Eddie and this is the final result.

Torn away before your time  
Snatched away before you got everything you deserved  
Taken away for a better life that you deserved

I miss hearing you shout, "Viva La Raza!"  
I miss seeing you drive those low riders  
I miss your high flying style  
I miss you more though

You had so much life  
Why were you ripped away so soon?  
You're eyes sparkled when you wrestled  
Why did you go?  
You were one of the best there was and ever will be  
You're gone but not forgotten

I know you're sitting on a cloud now  
Watching over us all  
I know you're giving heaven a piece of Latino Heat  
Don't cause to much trouble, okay?  
We need ya up there, watching over us

It seems like it was just yesterday  
When you were causing such a ruckas  
In the squared ring  
High flying like a eagle  
Soaring past the clouds and up to the heavens  
Didn't know that, that Friday would be the last day I see you fly

You'll be in our hearts forever  
Never forgotten  
You'll be remembered  
But never fogotten  
'Cause you stole our hearts

You lied, cheated and stole  
You stole our hearts  
You cheated to win but you still were great  
You may have lied but we loved that about you  
You may have lied, cheated and stole, but we still love you

You were a hero to many  
A friend to many  
You were filled with cheer and love

You had your demons like the rest of us  
You fought them and won  
You battled them  
You came out on top like always

You deserved that Hall Of Famer Spot  
I just wish you could of been there to give one hell of a speech  
You were there in sprit I know  
We just couldn't see you

Triple H said, "Right now he's up there cheating to someone, lying to someone but he stole our heats."  
He had it right  
You're lying to someone now I bet  
You're cheating in a nice little game of 'Go Fish' I know  
But you stole our hearts before you left

I still hear the chants of, "Eddie! Eddie! Eddie!" when I watch SmackDown!  
I see Rey with his arm band with your initials  
I see him raise his fists to you before he fights  
I see him dial up '6-1-9'  
And I know  
You're watching, cheering him on

I could of sworn that I felt your presence at the last show I went to  
I could of sworn that I heard you shout, "Viva La Raza!"  
I could of sworn that I saw you for a quick moment  
I could of sworn that were there  
But I know  
You were  
Cheering your friends  
Yelling to the fans  
And egging you opponents on  
We just couldn't see you  
Or hear you over the yelling and screaming

I wish I could of met you  
But I will always remember seeing you wrestle on tv and in person  
I'll always remember you  
I promise till the end of time  
'Cause you have a special place in my heart

You swept us off our feet  
You made us laugh, cry and smile  
You brought us to our feet in cheers  
You made us all fans of you

So now we have to say goodbye  
But do we want to?  
No but we have to  
For you were taken away  
But we know  
We got a lying, cheating, stealing guardian angel watching over us now

Till we see each other again my friend  
I promise to never forget you, your personality, your zeal, your life and everything you did  
I promise to spread the word of "Viva La Raza!"  
I promise to spread the word of "Latino Heat!"  
I promise not to get into as much trouble as you did during your time  
But of course that's a lie  
You taught me everything I know about, lying, cheating and stealing

Till we see each other again my friend  
I'll soar as high as the heavens, hoping to catch a glimpse of you  
I'll fly high  
I know you'll be watching over me  
I know  
'Cause you were that type of guy  
And I love you for it

Till that day when we can meet again  
I mourn our lost of our Latino Heat  
But then I remember  
You would want us to laugh, sing, play, and have our fun  
Not to cry  
But we still shed a tear  
Cause you're gone  
And you're never coming back

So now I say goodbye  
To a great wrestler and a great man  
But I know  
You're watching over each and everyone of us  
And I know  
We will meet once again  
When I soar as high as the heavens as well

VIVA LA RAZA!

**Eduardo Gory Guerrero Llanes**

**Our Hero And Friend**

**1967 - 2005**

**You'll always be remembered. You'll always will be in out hearts**

**Goodbye Latino Heat!**

**R.I.P**

**And don't cause to much trouble up there, kay? We need you up there.**

A/N: I hope you all liked. Please review! I give my condolences to his family. May Eddie's soul rest in peace.


End file.
